Not again
by David Grave
Summary: "I knew I shouldn't have let them get drunk last time." SiriusXRemus. Rated M. SMUT


Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter. Credit goes to JK Rowling and I wrote this just for fun.

(A/N: One shot…sex scenes, please be advised. If you are a child and accidentally came to this story, I'd turn around and find another story. Anyway, this is just something that popped in my head.)

"Sirius! What are you doing?" Remus jumped back when Sirius appeared out of nowhere.

"I missed you," Sirius said while on his knees, ready to pounce on his best friend.

"You just saw me a few minutes ago!"

"So?" Sirius looked up at the stairs heading to the dorm rooms. "The others are asleep, you know."

"…no! NO!" Remus already knew what Sirius was thinking about. Remus plopped himself of the chair and opened a book, hoping Sirius would just go to sleep.

"You liked it last time, though." Sirius sat down next to Remus and placed his arm around his shoulders.

"I was drunk! It didn't mean anything!" Remus stood up and moved to another chair that fits one person.

"Remus…" Sirius followed Remus and grabbed the book from the werewolf's hands.

"Give that back!"

"Kiss me first." Sirius smiled dangerously. Remus already knew. Sirius would not stop until he got what he wanted.

"Fine!" Remus stood up, pecked Sirius on the cheek and grabbed his book back. Remus tried to walk away, but Sirius pulled him back for a deeper kiss. Remus kissed Sirius back and he felt his lower-self getting hard. "No…no…no…" Remus thought. "But…he felt really good last time…no!" Remus pushed Sirius away, but Sirius pulled Remus towards him and threw him on the couch.

"Looks like someone's happy," Sirius said staring at the bulge in Remus' pants.

"I'm not! It's just the way my clothes are." Remus rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So I guess you don't mind if I do this, then?" Sirius licked Remus' ear. He felt Remus flinch. "And this…" Sirius pulled Remus' book away and unzipped Remus' pants. Remus felt like he couldn't move. Sirius pulled Remus' member out and licked the head. Remus held his moan in, but let it out when Sirius wrapped his lips around it.

"Please…stop…ah…" Remus began to thrust himself and moved together with Sirius. "Gosh that feels great…" A part of Remus was screaming at him. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Remus tries so hard to think about anything else that would turn him off. Severus stripping. Peter wanking off. His grandmother's underwear. But nothing worked. Sirius was doing everything the right way. He knew Sirius was good at sex. Some girls talked about Sirius a little too much and Remus had experienced it once.

"See? You want me." Sirius said then went down on Remus again, this time bobbing his head faster.

"Sirius! Ugh….faster…right there…damn, you're good at this." Remus was sweating at this point. While sucking Remus, Sirius placed his hand under Remus' shirt and began to pinch his nipples. "Ah…" Sirius then went up and down super slow, teasing Remus. He stopped and licked Remus' balls and went back to Remus' private. Once more, Sirius sucked faster. "Keep going…I'm going to come!" But Sirius slowed down again. Remus felt so hot. He was so hard and wanted to fuck Sirius where he was. Sirius went faster again and made a swallowing motion making Remus shiver. "I'm going to….going to….ahhh!" Sirius still kept bobbing his head. Remus tried to push him off; his dick was sensitive and was throbbing in Sirius' mouth. Then, Sirius stopped, licking Remus' dribblings off.

"Tell me you didn't like that." Sirius grinned. Remus bit his lip. "Remus, I'm not done with you…"

"What?" Remus stared at Sirius as the black dog stripped. His chest was muscular and his abs were screaming "you want me" to Remus.

"Come here." Sirius roughly pulled Remus and tore his clothes off and pushed him on the ground. Sirius knew he liked to feel vulnerable.

"Please, use lubrication…" Remus was breathing heavy. Sirius nodded and grabbed his robe. In the pocket was a small tube of lotion. He squirted the lotion on his hand and started to rub it in his dick. Sirius moaned a little and looked at Remus. "Wow…it's huge!"

"Oh, that's right. You were drunk last time." Sirius kneeled behind Remus and slowly entered his best friend.

"Oh!" Remus licked his lips. "My gosh it's go big!" Sirius began to thrust faster. Remus moaned each time. Sirius was being so rough with him, but Remus loved it. "Your cock feels so good! Please, I want more!" Sirius did as he was told. He could feel his own cock ready to throb. "Come inside me!" Sirius went faster, ready to get off inside of Remus. One more last hard thrust and a silver liquid ejected inside Remus. Sirius groaned as he came. Remus felt the sticky substance heating his insides. Sirius stayed put where he was at for a few seconds before slowly pulling out, his come still dripping from both himself and Remus.

"Well, that was fun." Sirius stood up and put his boxers back on. He helped Remus up and helped him walk around a little. "Oh, yeah." Sirius grabbed Remus' book that laid on top of his robes. "Here you go."

"Gee…thanks." Remus couldn't help but laugh as he put his own clothes on.

"Hey guys, why are both of you still up?" James said yawning. He stopped midway when he saw Sirius in boxers and Remus' guilty look. "Uhm…okay. I'm going back to bed." James laid down his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten them drunk last time…"


End file.
